With increasing consumer and business demand for electronics and interconnectivity, there is greater demand for increased processing power. Such increased processing power can be derived from increased processor clock speeds, increased device complexity, and improved device reliability.
One technology supporting these improvements is FinFET technology in which a gate is placed on two or three sides of a channel or wrapped around the channel. Using FinFETs, switching times can approach 10 ps or less, which corresponds to a primary frequency of 100 Ghz. To support such switching times, local energy storage is utilized to provide the energy for switching. This energy storage is generally implemented using local decoupling capacitors connected between power and ground. However, conventional capacitor devices are quite large, utilizing 5 or more poly grid spaces to implement, thus decreasing the space available for other devices or increasing the physical size, which causes larger parasitic losses and thus, greater energy consumption.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.